halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: The Fall of Reach
Maps TFoR introduces a lot of maps, with some being the remake of maps from previous games. This list shows all the maps available in TFoR, including the Firefight and Forge ones. ;Multiplayer Default *Dawn *Collision *Contact *Bifrost (Remake of ) *Stone Rock *Woodburn (Remake of ) *Frozen (Remake of ) *Deepwind *Standpoint (Remake of ) *Resistance ;Firefight *Fusion Array *Cliffhanger *Shade *Argon *Resistance *Collision ;Forge *Forge World *Spring *Crystal Co-operative Gameplay Just like the previous Halo games, co-op is available for 2 members on same console and 4 members over Xbox LIVE. Unlike , TFoR re-introduces slpitscreen. In some levels, co-op players have different characters, in some, the 4th player is a copy of either the 1st, 2nd or 3rd player's character depending on the 4th's wish and in some levels, all the players have the same character. There is no co-op available in the level "...Or the beginning?" and if playing on a same console, the 1st player will have control and if playing on XBOX Live, each player play the level on their own. However, it will be counted as played on co-op. Weapon Skins Just like Halo 4, TFoR features weapon skins for use in Firefight and Multiplayer. The difference between Weapon Skins of Halo 4 and TFoR is that in Halo 4, weapon skins are unlocked only by DLC while in TFoR, they are unlocked in both DLC and Legendary/Heroic Unlocks Skulls Just like the previous games, skulls are easter eggs that add special content to the gameplay and make it more challenging or fun. #Iron - Death on solo restarts to the mission start, death of one player on co-op causes all players to revert to last checkpoint. #Black Eye - Shields recharge only if you melee enemies. #Acrobatic - Enemies evade grenades more easily, vehicles and explosive projectiles (similar to Tough Luck from previous games). #Catch - Enemies throw grenades more frequently. #Fog - Motion Sensor is disabled. #Promotion - All enemy are increased to the highest ranks (similar to Thunderstorm from previous games). #Mythic - Enemies have twice health. #Glitched - The HUD disappears. #Explosive - The mass of all objects in the game is reduced (similar to Sputnik from Halo 2) #Grunt Birthday Party - Confetti and children cheers are produced when you headshot Grunts. #Grunt Funeral - Grunts explode like Plasma Grenades when killed. #IWHYBD - Rare combat dialogue is more frequent. Achievements There are about 49 achievements in TFoR, with a total gamerscore of 1,200 G. *It's happening! - Complete "The Beginning" *Alright, I'm good to go - Finish the tutorial *Buckle up: Complete "Suit Up" *Never Relenting - Complete "First Contact" *Loopiness - Complete "The Loop" *Court of Dazur - Complete "Attack on Côte d'Azur" *Red light - Complete "RED FLAG" *Double Radius - Complete "Retrieval" *Aw.. no power? - Complete "Power Outage" *What is that..... thing? - Complete "The End...?" *Hell - Complete "...Or the beginning?" *Alright, I've done it - Kill your first enemy *Good shot - Get a headshot *Expert Shots - Get 100 Headshots *A true Marine - Kill 50 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Feet first into hell - Kill 100 Covenant Enemies in Campaign or Firefight *Yo, hi there! - Kill an enemy with one Melee in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Whoa! Take it easy - Play Firefight for the first time *Customization - Change your armor for the first time *I've done it - Change your armor fully *Wait, Mark V? - Unlock the Mark V Armor *...And now there's a Mark VI - Unlock the Mark VI Armor *An ODST - Finish the game on Easy *A SPARTAN-I ODST - Finish the game on Normal *Space Robocop - Finish the game on Heroic *A Spartan - Complete the game on Legendary *Humanity's Savior - Complete the game on Legendary with all skulls on *Interesting.. - Find your first skull *Biology Lover - Find half of the skulls *Skull Hunter - Find all of the skulls *Recruit - Reach the rank of Recruit *Private - Reach the rank of Private *Corporal - Reach the rank of Corporal *Sergeant - Reach the rank of Sergeant *Warrant Officer - Reach the rank of Warrant Officer *Captain - Reach the rank of Captain *Major - Reach the rank of Major *Lt. Colonel - Reach the rank of Lt.Colonel *Commander - Reach the rank of Commander *Colonel - Reach the rank of Colonel *Brigadier - Reach the rank of Brigadier *General - Reach the rank of General *Field Marshall - Reach the rank of Field Marshall *Growing up - Win a multiplayer match for the first time *Catch! - Throw a grenade at a fallen weapon and catch it while in the air in Campaign or Multiplayer or Firefight *Wasted Grenade - Shoot an activated grenade while it is in the air *Timing - Capture the flag or take the bomb and return it to your base/opposing base within 2 minutes *I'm okay - Survive an almost-fatal shot from a power weapon in Multiplayer Legendary Unlocks Just like in other games, the player unlocks many things when he completes the game on Legendary.TFoR, however, introduces them in Heroic too. This is because Legendary in TFoR is as hard as in and in some cases, even harder. But however, some of them are meant to be unlocked in Legendary only. The following things are available when one finishes the game on Heroic and Legendary . * *"Space Robocop" Achievement *"A Spartan" Achievement (Legendary only) *"Humanity's Savior" Achievement (Legendary Only) *Grunt Funeral Skull *Weapon Skins * (Legendary Only) Appearances Weapons UNSC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Covenant * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Controls Spartan Controls Gallery Box Arts TFoR_Back_Cover.png|The game's back cover. TFoR_Full_Cover.png|The full cover of the game's CD box. |}